Generations
by coolblue110
Summary: Who were the hosts married to? What was the birth of the first 'host child' like? Cute stories of the births of the next 'host' generation and the weddings of the club memebers! Please bear with me, there are OC's in here.


"Kyouya, you're going to drill a hole in the carpet if you don't stop pacing. Midori's fine, I'm sure. They just asked you to leave because you were stressing her out," Haruhi's eyes followed Kyouya as he made his way back and fourth for the fiftieth time.

"You don't know that. Midori had had complications during her pregnancy of being underweight for the first few months. Her sickness was so horrible because of her other health problems," Kyouya snapped around, looking almost desperate for reassurance that everyone knew he would not accept. They all thought secretly that seeing Kyouya being so unsure of something was kind of funny. This was one situation he couldn't control, making him increasingly edgy.

"That's true…But I believe the doctors would tell you right away if there were complications. Besides, Midori-chan and you are only twenty four, so she's not an old woman. Sure, she was underlying health problems, but just say a prayer and it'll be okay," Tamaki, was thinking hard about what to say to his friend. He had only had to console him twice before, once when he was telling stories of his mother on the tenth anniversary of her death (which he has not done since then), and once when Midori was sick during college.

"Yeah, Kyo-chan. Mio-chan is a fighter," Hunny smiled widely as Mori nodded reassuringly. Kyouya just turned away towards the door to the delivery hallway. He had heard of the phrase "A watched pot never boils" but the time would tick by slow either way.

"Ne, Ootori-san,did you hear me?" Kyouya finally registered the nurse standing behind him, dressed in the same green and white scrubs as he had on, with a smile on her face. Kyouya had been watching the door so hard that he had forgotten that burses could come in the other door.

"Y-yes?" He managed to choke out, nervous butterflies-no, more like pterodactyls- flew around in his stomach. Was this going to be good, or bad news? Was she smiling so that he could be put down easy?

"Your wife, although very tired, took her medication is doing amazing despite her stress related ordeal…" The doctor paused, obviously toying with him to create tension and make the moment more dramatic.

"And you have a son, Ootori-san."

The tiny waiting room erupted in cheers as everyone gathered around Kyouya, who was still in acute shock, but was beginning to smile. More accurately, his smile became so big that he could have sworn his lips would fall off.

"You can go see him if you want, but the doctors are taking blood to check if he has any of the health problems your wife has, so you won't be able to hold him just yet," The doctor whirled around, ushering for Kyouya to follow, which he did, walking faster then the doctor to room 987, where a doctor was slowly taking a vile of blood from a babies arm, who wasn't crying, but sleeping.

"He's beautiful…" Kyouya breathed, stepping closer, checking the floor for stray wires. He was all of a sudden hyper aware of his surroundings. Love had been an empty word, even for his wife, before this little human had come into the world. He peered down into the hospital basinet that held a small little boy with a full head of jet black hair and pale skin, which would darker later on. He had thick eyelashes the same color as his hair. His chest rose and fell with each small breath he took. Love had been an empty word, even for his wife, before this little human had come into the world.

"You can hold his hand if you want, just put on the gloves the doctor gave you before," the nurse was still standing beside him, no doubt waiting for his questions as he quickly slipped on the white gloves.

"He has a strong grip. An Ootori boy for sure," Kyouya smiled proudly as his son gripped his pointer finger. He was so tiny, much tinier then Kyouya had anticipated, seeing as Midori's waist had been three times its normal size.

"I have to go see mama now, but I'll see you later," Kyouya gently took his finger out of his son's grasp and crept away slowly from the basinet down the hall to where his wife was sleeping, stirring when he closed the door behind him. Her hair was tussled and her eyes were sleepy, fully visible rather then being hidden behind glasses. Her eyes were blue, the color he hoped his son would have. But that would most likely not happen since his wife only had blue eyes because of her mother, who was half Irish, making both parents otherwise Japanese.

"Kyou….ya?" Midori croaked, squinting at him through her drowsiness. He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his and kissed her delicate skin, warm and flushed from the energy she had just exerted.

"You did so amazing," Kyouya whispered, and Midori rolled her eyes, walking up a bit more.

"Right, like I'm the only woman who ever went through child birth. And I'm sorry I yelled at you and kicked you out," Midori chuckled quietly, relaxing and closing her eyes. "What does he look like?"

"He has black hair, a full head of it, with skin the color of coconut milk. His eye weren't open just then, but he has the thickest eyelashes," Kyouya smiled serenely as Midori sighed wiping away a tear that had escaped her eye.

"I'm just so happy he's happy. I'm going to go to the shrines and pray ten fold this New Year. It's only two weeks away."

"He's our Christmas present and the omen sent to show a happy year to come."

The couple gazed up at each other, their eyes brimming with emotion as they leaned in for a kiss when the Host Club, known for showing up at the worst moment possible, burst through the door, each one smiling and laughing, making their way over to Midori, making a move to hug and kiss her, not noticing that she was moving gingerly and winced whenever she was touched below her neck line.

"Midori-chan, he's so beautiful. Have you picked out a name yet?" Kaoru, the only one to notice how uncomfortable she was, sat gently down on Midori's bed. Midori put on an exasperated look, annoyed that everyone had seen her son but her.

"Akihiko Ootori. Our sunshine. "

Note: Akihiko means "Bright", so the last line has meaning.

**A/N: For those of you who have read Moodswings you'll know who these characters are since that was the only piece of writing I put my OC's in. But I really wanted to make little stories of the other Host Club children and of who they all ended up marrying. The story begins with the first born onwards. the weddings will come after, makes no sence, but please, again, bear with me. In the epilogue of MS I mentioned different children so this is really just to fill the empty void of finishing MS. Please enjoy! I hope this chapter wasn't too long. Thanks for reading!**

**//////Review//////**


End file.
